


In Each Other's Beds

by BlindVenetian



Series: In Each Other’s Worlds: Fluffy Expansions of Scenes From TAZ: Graduation [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Could be slash if you want, Dreams, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy bois, Taz Graduation, Thundermen LLC, could be gen if you want, tendermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindVenetian/pseuds/BlindVenetian
Summary: An expansion on S3E35 from TAZ Graduation (so spoilers!). Argo, Fitzroy, and the Firbolg lay down to have a rest before taking on the task of evading a skeleton army. They cuddle up and enjoy each other's warmth while helping each other through some odd dreams.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: In Each Other’s Worlds: Fluffy Expansions of Scenes From TAZ: Graduation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025908
Kudos: 5





	In Each Other's Beds

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill!! Most of the dialogue is straight from the episode and I do not claim it as mine! I just like adding a bit of sweet fluff for these Tendermen. Not betaed. I'm sure I'll catch some errors one day.

The Thundermen walked into the tent, luxurious for the current situation, and sighed in relief and exhaustion. 

“Thank you, Tib and Fib,” Argo said. 

They waved and danced and rattled their way out, leaving the three men in some privacy. 

As they sat down on their cots and began getting ready to sleep, Fitzroy lifted one of his shoes up in the air triumphantly, “Can we just-- team meeting --we did a heist!! And we did it!!” 

The Firbolg smiled and rumbled in agreement. 

Argo laughed, “You know the thing is, it was more like, prankin’. We didn’t really take anything.”

“You’re right, it was more like vandalism if anything,” Fitzroy pointed the raised shoe at Argo. 

“We were VANDALS,” Argo's eyes shone a bit. “We did some vandalizin!’”

The boys talked and laughed, Argo brushed out his hair and they sat on top of their cots. 

The Firbolg held his pillow to his chest. “We have wanted to make chaos, what could be more chaotic than the three of us just sort of leaving the story?”

In sleepy delirium the other men burst out laughing, nearly falling off their beds. 

“I would love a nautical adventure,” Fitzroy said. 

“Let me ask you,” Argo righted his sheets and blankets, “Why don’t we do it now? We’re supposed to do chaos, we did some chaos, just a little dollop of chaos…”

“Right, right” Fitzroy nodded along.

“And now, there’s obviously still gonna be a big war, sooooooo, what’s my motivation for breaking back into the school?”

“We do have friends in there, and they are in a not inconsiderable amount of trouble.”

“Well I am a rogue,” Argo shrugged as the other two fell back into a fit of giggling. 

“You know we are gonna have to absolve our little operation here,” Fitzroy said quietly. 

“I know,” Argo twisted the blanket in his hands. 

“Let’s catch some z’s, bud.”

Argo looked over, “I think the Firbolg’s already asleep.”

The Firbolg grunted, “I’m not asleep, I’m just resting my eyes.”

“We’ll bring our cots to you, big guy.”

Argo and Fitzroy dragged their cots over onto either side of the Firbolgs and climbed under the covers. The Firbolg opened up his arms from where he lay slumped on top of his pillow. 

Fitzroy nestled against his chest while Argo snuggled into his back and threw the Firbolg’s blanket over the top of them. 

The Firbolg lightly stroked Firzroy’s back with his thumb and leaned into Argo. Fitzroy let out a long exhale and closed his eyes, feeling the comforting weight and warmth of his friend’s arms. Fitzroy felt his breathing hitch as thoughts of the impending challenges began to fill his mind. He felt the Firbolg quietly hush him. He took several deep breaths and tried to focus on the steady heartbeat beneath his ear. He shut out any thoughts that threatened to overtake his much-needed rest and drifted off. 

Argo lay with his eyes open for a little while longer. He did care about his friends he really did, he wanted to save the school and the realm and yadda yadda, but Fitzroy was right. He did have a boat, and dealing with Chaos and Order and the skeleton army and Grey and the Commodore was not what he would prefer to be doing. He would much rather be out at sea. Watching the Firbolg basking and napping in the sun. Watching Fitzroy make them drinks and read books. Getting to feel the wind in his hair and the salty sea mist on his face, finally getting to be the captain of his own ship. He imagined nights curled up together on warm island sand, watching the Firbolg add exotic flowers to his ever-present crown of fresh flora. He thought of Fitzroy braiding his hair while they swung in the hammock strung up on a mast. He stared, eyes unfocused, at the Firbolg’s shirt. 

Next thing he knew, he was dreaming. 

He saw the Commodore with marks and scars and stood as his enemy threw his cell door off his hinges and stalked away. 

The cold smile on the man’s face sending chills down Argo’s spine. 

Argo woke to a shifting mass against his front. 

The Firbolg made a small noise, transported in his sleep to his forest.  
“Find me at the school. Give me that message that my clan is in danger and I cannot hesitate. It must be now, it must be soon because time for you is running short. I know that this does not make sense, but I think this is when I told you.”

“Firby. Firbolg,” Argo whispered. 

The Firbolg moved again. 

“Firbold,” Argo whisper-shouted. 

The Firbolg’s eyes opened and he looked over at Argo. “Argo.”

“Yeah?” 

“What is PowerPoint?”

“I don’t know, bud. You were scootchin’ all around in your sleep.”

“Dream,” The Firbolg said. “I was in a dream.”

“It’s okay,” Argo stroked his arm. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Argo, why are you awake?”

“I had a dream too, it’s no big deal.”

“So much for a long rest, eh?”

Argo smiled and put his head back down on his pillow and The Firbolg gestured for him to lay it on his shoulder and they drifted back away. 

They woke with a start to Fitzroy shouting, “Your hands are so small but they hurt a lot.” 

Festo hovered in a brilliant ball of light right above his face. “I have slap magic!” he shrilled. 

“Can I have some of that?” 

“Ooo hoo! It will take a long time to learn!!” Festo sing-songed. 

The Firbolg shut his eyes tightly and let out an inaudible sigh.  
He heard Fitzroy’s voice. “Festo, I was in the middle of probably the worst dream I’ve ever had, so did you need something?”

“Yes! You have a very big challenge ahead of you!”

Fitzroy sat up. “Yeah. Yeah. YEAH. Like, YEAH!”

“And your magic is still broken! You are wound so tight we are going to have to take desperate, drastic measures to fix your magic!”

Argo and the Firbolg both watched the scene unfold with one eye barely cracked open. 

“We need to get to the fairy circle before midnight. It’s time to party.”

“YES!! Boys, wake up! Yes!! It’s happening!”

The Firbolg felt his body resist the rude awakening, sinking back into the cot more and more. “What is happening?”

“We are going to a party!” Festo zipped around. 

“Mmph. Okay.”

“Yeah, why not,” Argo lifted his head off of the Firbolg’s shoulder. 

The Firbolg mourned the loss of his friends’ warmth and the sweet rest they had been promised, but donned his humble collection of leaves and set off for their spiritual awakening. He could not deny the sweet excitement of his comrades, much as he wished they were cuddled back up, passing the hours before their trials in soft sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three. My goal is to make each one a little longer than the last. Who knew it took so long to write over 1,000 words XD.


End file.
